


my eyes are filled with you

by incoherenttruth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherenttruth/pseuds/incoherenttruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the cat, but it’s her purr that he hears in his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my eyes are filled with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psych0tastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/gifts).



“I’ll see you around, handsome boy.” Ladybug’s lips curl up coyly at their edges and her eyes are that blue hazel that constantly pulls Adrien in, a kaleidoscope of emotions and he feels himself go weak kneed as she leaves him. 

 

He’s the cat, but it’s her purr that he hears in his ears.

 

Knees giving out, he slides against the wall to sink to the ground as he hides his face in his knees. His voice stuck in his throat, his skin is hot as he presses his forehead to his forearms and he wonders if there’s a way for humans to spontaneously combust because seriously, his lady is so cool, the way she swings from buildings and sweeps him off his feet.

 

Adrien wants to be captured in her little compact and carried around with her everywhere.

 

Plagg climbs on his head, claws digging into his scalp. “That is so creepy.”

 

X

 

“I CALLED HIM HANDSOME BOY TIKKI HOW DID THAT LEAVE MY MOUTH-“ The sheer mortification can eat her inside out, Marinette can never show her face around Adrien ever again. Tikki floats near her, narrowly avoiding a flailing hand and settling on her pillow when she hides her face in it. “NOW ADRIEN HATES LADYBUG HE MUST THINK SHE’S SO WEIRD!”

 

“But Marinette, you saved his life!” Tikki pats her head comfortingly, trying to raise her spirits. 

 

Marinette sniffs dramatically and peers out from her pillow. “You think he doesn’t hate me?”

 

Tikki smiles, waving her arms around. “You were pretty cool!”

 

About to brighten, Marinette suddenly remembers how she grabbed Adrien, and the bottom of her stomach drops again. “OH MY GOD I JUST CARRIED HIM WITHOUT ASKING HE PROBABLY THINKS THAT I’M REALLY RUDE-”

 

Tikki falls to the pillow with a dramatic sigh.

 

X

 

“Ladybug just swept me off my feet- PLAGG!!”

 

Plagg manages to eat his way through an entire wheel of cheese before Adrien wakes up from his love struck stupor to stop him. “Isn’t Ladybug really pretty and cool, I’m listening, go back to thinking about her and let me finish my cheese nyaaaaa-”

 

At this point, even Plagg’s whining seems endearing, but Adrien really needs to stop Plagg from eating so much, so he simply holds Plagg in his arms.

 

Plagg sighs, resigned to his fate. 

 

 “Can you, not hold me and giggle like that at the same time?”

**Author's Note:**

> written because a certain someone was saying she wanted it
> 
> what she wants she gets


End file.
